Gone
by mimo123d
Summary: Post Endgame. ((MAJOR SPOILERS)) Dick feels guilt for what happened to Wally. Dick goes through things left from Wally's will for him. Dick finds a letter from Wally. (You may need tissues) T for minor swearing. Birdflash bromance. Spitfire. (Oneshot) Image doesn't belong to me.


**So this came up randomly and i just wanted to write it up! I have been crying since the last episode of YJ and i just wanted to write this so i did :P YOU WILL MOST LIKELY CRY**

**Contains major spoilers for Endgame and mild swearing. **

**I do not own YJ! **

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Wally's death , and Dick Grayson had just returned home from being at Artemis's house getting things Wally wanted to have in his will. Dick was sitting in his small apartment going through his box of items as it rained outside.

Dick Grayson didn't want to go because of his horrible feeling of guilt. He told Wally to come back to the superhero life. He forced him and Artemis into this mess. And because of Dick he was gone. Forever. No more would he hear Wally's jokes or his laughs. He was gone. He hated going to that house so much lately.

Their were too many memories there , from the times Dick and Wally stayed up watching football to the late night visits. It hurt Dick to just look around that house.

Dick was going through the box of things he had been given when he came to a picture frame .It was him and Wally, licking ice cream in the cave. Wally looked so happy with his 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream while Dick looked annoyed at his best friend's cheeky grin with his own small smile.

_No i wont cry. Not anymore. _Dick thought as he felt tears threatening to spill. Dick then started to shake uncontrollably until he dropped the frame and the the glass broke. Dick panicked , it was such a precious memory! He quickly bent down swept away all the glass and picked up the frame . As soon as the frame was in his hand the picture fell out. But Dick wasn't worried about that. Their was a small envelope in the back of the frame. Dick carefully pulled it out and read the cover.

"To Dick"

Dick hesitantly opened the envelope to see an aged paper inside. Dick quickly flattened it out and read.

"_Dear Dick, _

_So , if you're reading this , i'm most likely dead. I hope i died heroically because then this note would be a bust. LOL. Anyway i want to ask you of a favor . (Yeah , leave it too me to ask you for another favor when i'm DEAD). I don't want you to mope over me . Sure for the first couple of weeks go ahead but after that you need to go , go live your life. I don't even want you to think that my death is your fault. It isn't . I probably did something stupid. I knew the consequences of this life from the moment i put on this mask. Anyway, i want you to go live your life. Watch Artemis for me. She needs you. I may have left both of you guys but not for a moment did i want too. Go Dick . Go , get married have a few kids and live your dream life. But don't quit your superhero life for me. I don't want to cause an ending to a fantastic superhero . You were an awesome best friend-no __brother__ and partner. Remember my memory. Remember the glorious moment's of our first mission together. Remember when we got Supey out of Cadmus, and most importantly _

_Remember to stay whelmed._

_Its been an honor working beside you Dick. _

_The one and only,_

_Wallman."_

Dick quickly clenched the letter and picture to his chest as his tears were uncontrollably falling down his face. He couldn't stop crying. These were the possibly the closest thing he had to Wally's voice. Dick's knee's soon gave out as he fell to the floor sobbing. His best friend No brother was gone.. He missed Wally's puny and inappropriate jokes. He missed to hear his laugh ring through the halls of the caves. He missed his happy phone calls and his cheeky grin.

_'Why Wally, you knew this would happen, you fucking knew!' _Dick screamed into his apartment. Suddenly as if someone was responding lightning struck near his apartment with a roar of thunder and it started to rain hard.

Dick quickly jumped as sudden realization took over him .He realized his reactions of quitting the team,feeling guilty and his actions were going against Wally's wishes. Dick got up and wiped his tears.

Tomorrow he would recommission . Tomorrow he would go back to Nightwing , not for himself but

_For Wally._

_Fin._

* * *

*Sobs* I miss Wally and the show so much omg. /3 Anyway , i hope you all enjoyed the story ! Remember i'm still really new at this so try not to be cruel in the reviews! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

Thanks for reading!

(In honor for the wallman)


End file.
